


Common Bonds

by SteveGarbage



Series: FEH Resplendent Hero shorts [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Askr (Fire Emblem Heroes), Gen, Grief/Mourning, Resplendent Hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveGarbage/pseuds/SteveGarbage
Summary: A short story celebrating Eliwood's resplendent hero garb of Askr
Series: FEH Resplendent Hero shorts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722151
Kudos: 12





	Common Bonds

The young prince of Askr had a thousand-mile gaze as he looked out across the horizon.

Alfonse had taken to patrols on his own more often of late, despite the protestations of his sister and the commander. As he had set out along the Askran frontier, Eliwood had saddled up and trailed him at a distance. If Alfonse had noticed his presence, lagging a few hundreds of yards back, he hadn't objected to it.

Instead, Alfonse carried along as if Eliwood weren't there at all, traversing the fertile plains of Askr, heading to nowhere in particular. He avoided the roads and the towns, wandering instead in the empty places of the Kingdom, his head always pointed ahead with a sense of purpose, even though Eliwood recognized that he had no destination in mind.

There were times when a young lord simply needed to be alone.

Especially a young lord who had just lost his father.

At the time, Eliwood had not had the luxury of indulging his grief after Nergal took his father from him. He had held his father's hand in silence the entire voyage back from the Dread Isle to Badon. And then, nearly as soon as they had landed, battle had dragged him back to his senses and his duty.

He could still remember the way his sword had ripped through his opponents with such ferocity and fury that both Hector and Lyn had looked at him and checked to make sure he hadn't lost his mind to his rage.

After the war, after casting down Nergal and the dragons, after returning home to Pherae to his mother and with his new lover at his hand, only then had he time to fully process the losses he had suffered along the way.

And, like Alfonse, he had ridden away from Castle Pherae for a time, alone, to be with his thoughts.

Eliwood liked to think that from tragedy, he had risen to be a lord his father might be proud of. He hoped that he had ruled well and noble and strong. He had to grow up fast and well in order to fill the vacuum left by the death of his father.

Alfonse now needed time to make that same journey himself.

And so Eliwood was content to take time away from Pherae to stay in Askr and assist the Order of Heroes. He would trail behind and watch over the young lord. And, should he be called upon for aid, he would be ready to respond.

After all, they now stood bonded by the circumstances of their ill fates.


End file.
